19. Kapitel: Der Ungarische Hornschwanz
Band 4/Kapitelübersichten 19. Kapitel: Der Ungarische Hornschwanz (im Original: The Hungarian Horntail) Rita Kimmkorns Artikel im Tagespropheten macht alles noch schlimmer für Harry. Der Pressebericht * dreht sich vor allem um Harry und erwähnt die anderen Champions kaum; * strotzt von erlogenen Zitaten Harrys, z.B. weine er oft um seine toten Eltern und wolle sie jetzt durch seine Turnierteilnahme stolz auf ihren Sohn machen. Ron und andere sehen sich darin bestätigt, dass Harry unbedingt den Ruhm des Champions einheimsen will. Andere hänseln ihn mit verleumderischen Zitaten aus dem Artikel. Allmählich reagiert er auf Bemerkungen seiner Mitschüler so entnervt und unbeherrscht, dass er einmal sogar versehentlich Cho Chang unfreundlich anschnauzt, als sie ihm eigentlich nur Glück für die kommende erste Aufgabe wünschen will. Am Samstag ehe die erste Aufgabe des Trimagischen Turniers stattfinden soll, überredet Hermine den immer nervöser werdenden Harry dazu, wenigstens unter seinem Tarnumhang mit zu einem Ausflug nach Hogsmeade zu kommen. Mad-Eye Moody, dessen magisches Auge auch durch Tarnumhänge schauen kann, entdeckt ihn in den Drei Besen. Nachdem Moody Hagrid von Harrys Anwesenheit unter dem Tarnumhang berichtet hat, raunt Hagrid Harry verschwörerisch zu, er solle heute um Mitternacht zu seiner Hütte kommen und sich dabei wieder unter dem Tarnumhang verstecken. Obwohl Hagrids seltsame nächtliche Einladung nur eine Stunde vor dem vereinbarten Kamingespräch mit Sirius liegt, kommt Harry dort hin. Hagrid will ihm etwas zeigen. Er holt Madame Maxime an der Beauxbatons-Kutsche ab und geht mit ihr am Rand des Verbotenen Waldes entlang. Von Madame Maxime unbemerkt folgt Harry den beiden. Schließlich kommen sie an ein abgegrenztes Gehege und sehen, was auf die Champions bei der ersten Aufgabe zukommen wird: Vier verschiedenartige feuerspeiende Drachen: ein Gemeiner Walisischer Grünling, ein Schwedischer Kurzschnäuzler, ein Chinesischer Feuerball und ein Ungarischer Hornschwanz. Einer der Drachenwärter ist Charlie Weasley, der erklärt, es handle sich um besonders aggressive brütende Drachenweibchen, und jeder der Champions müsse irgendwie an einem dieser Drachen vorbeikommen. Harry packt die Angst. Er hat genug gesehen und rennt zurück zum Schloss, um mit Sirius zu reden. Unterwegs stößt er in der Dunkelheit mit Igor Karkaroff zusammen, der Hagrid und Madame Maxime nachschleicht. Da Harry sich nicht zu erkennen gibt, ist Karkaroff überzeugt, es habe sich nur um ein Tier gehandelt, und geht weiter in Richtung Drachengehege. Harry weiß jetzt, dass alle Champions außer Cedric schon vorher wissen werden, was sie bei der ersten Aufgabe erwartet. Sirius' Kopf erscheint im Kaminfeuer des verlassenen Gryffindorgemeinschaftsraums, als Harry gerade zurückgekehrt ist. Harry berichtet seinem Paten, was er seit seiner Wahl als Champion erlebt hat, und dass er nicht wisse, wie er die erste Aufgabe überleben könne. Sirius * warnt ihn vor Igor Karkaroff und dessen schwarz-magisch unterwiesenen Schülern: Karkaroff sei ein ehemaliger Todesser, den Moody nach Askaban gebracht habe. Er sei freigekommen, weil er dem Zaubereiministerium die Namen einiger Mit-Todesser verraten habe; * nimmt an, dass Dumbledore wegen Karkaroff den Ex-Auror Moody nach Hogwarts geholt hat. Wahrscheinlich sei Moody nicht nur in seiner Einbildung, sondern wirklich angegriffen worden, um seine Anwesenheit in Hogwarts zu verhindern; * vermutet, dass Voldemort von Bertha Jorkins gehört hat, dass in Hogwarts jetzt wieder ein Trimagisches Turnier veranstaltet werde; * meint, Karkaroff oder ein anderer Todesser habe Harry ins Turnier geschmuggelt, um ihn dabei unauffällig zu Tode kommen zu lassen; * beruhigt Harry, dass ein einfacher Fluch ihm helfen werde, an dem Drachen vorbeizukommen und die erste Aufgabe zu überleben. Genauere Anweisungen kann Sirius allerdings nicht mehr machen, weil Schritte näher kommen und er seinen Kopf aus dem Kamin zurückziehen muss. Die störenden Schritte stammen von Ron, der nichtsahnend nachsehen will, wer da im Gemeinschaftsraum redet. Harry ist wütend auf ihn. 19. Kapitel im Film Auch dieses Kapitel wird im Film abgewandelt. Der Ausflug nach Hogsmeade ist gestrichen. Harry betritt in der Nacht den Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors, um sich mit Sirius zu treffen. Er läuft, nach Sirius suchend, durch den Gemeinschaftsraum. Dabei findet er den Tagespropheten mit Kimmkorns Artikel. Wütend wirft er die Zeitung in den Kamin, in dem plötzlich Sirius' Gesicht auftaucht. Im Buch ist dagegen bei den beschriebenen Kamingesprächen der gesamte Kopf des Gesprächspartners zu sehen. Der Gesprächsinhalt zwischen Harry und Sirius wird ebenso verändert. * Als Erstes fragt Sirius Harry, ob er seinen Namen in den Feuerkelch geworfen hat, was Harry verneint. * Dann will Sirius genaueres über Harrys Alptraum (HP IV/2) wissen. Sirius fragt explizit nach der dritten anwesenden Person (die im Buch nicht anwesend ist). Harry berichtet, dass Voldemort dem ominösen Mann einen sehr wichtigen Auftrag erteilt habe, er soll Harry Potter zu Voldemort bringen. * Sirius außerordentliche Besorgnis äußert sich darin, dass er Hogwarts nicht mehr für sicher hält: ** Es gäbe Zusammenhänge zwischen den Vorfällen bei der Quidditch-WM und den Ereignissen, die zur erzwungenen Teilnahme Harrys am Trimagischen Turnier geführt haben; ** er outet Karkaroff als Todesser; ** und Barty Crouch sr., als Vater der seinen eigenen Sohn nach Askaban geschickt hat. Die Geschehnisse um Bertha Jorkins sind im Film weggekürzt worden. Die Ratschläge und Tipps von Sirius zur Bewältigung der erste Aufgabe des Trimagischen Turniers sind gestrichen worden. Wie im Buch kommt Ron in den Gemeinschaftsraum und stört Harry und Sirius. Ron und Harry giften sich an. Die folgende Szene gibt es im Buch nicht: Harry und Neville sitzen am See. Harry blättert in einem Buch über "Magische Pflanzen der Schottischen Hochlandseen", welches Neville von Moody bekommen hat. Neville winkt Ron, Hermine und Ginny zu, die sich ihnen nähern, Ron und Hermine diskutieren eifrig. Hermine überbringt Harry eine sehr verwirrende Botschaft von Ron, die schlussendlich die Info enthält, dass Hagrid Harry sehen möchte. Harry (unter dem Tarnumhang) und Hagrid treffen zusammen mit Madame Maxime auf das Gehege, in dem die Drachen versorgt werden. Harry "errät", dass die Drachen Teil der 1. Aufgaben sind, wird aber nicht über Details aufgeklärt. Charlie Weasleys Anwesenheit wird nur nebenbei von Hagrid erwähnt, Charlie selbst ist nicht zu sehen. Von Hagrid erfährt Harry, dass Ron sich sehr vor den Drachen gefürchtet hat. Im Buch weiß Ron nicht, dass Drachen auf dem Hogwartsgelände sind. en:Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire 4AT